Nobody Is Pure of Heart
by Just Plain Insane
Summary: Let's put it this way: the basic thing is Dark Danny. Vlad comes back to Amity and Danny's world is turned upside down, including himself. Rated for character death. DS, as usual. Let me know if you think I should raise the rating, ok? No flames, please!
1. Chapter 1

Yes, folks, another Dark Danny story. But, hey, it's a fascinating subject, isn't it? All of the characters (except for a ghost near the end) belong to Butch Hartman, the great creator of Danny Phantom.

**Danny: Why the heck did you include that?**

**Me: Well, I wanted to do something different for my disclaimer.**

**Nobody Is Pure of Heart**

**Chapter 1**

**Oh Joy, School…**

**IwillnotdrawDannyinclass.IwillnotdrawDannyinclass.IwillnotdrawDannyinclass.**

Danny woke up to the evilly evil sound of his evilly evil alarm clock. Which is EVILLY EVIL! It was Monday morning, everyone's favorite day of the week. The young halfa reluctantly got out of bed. And, when I say reluctantly, I mean Jazz had to come in and carry him to the bathroom so he could shower.

He met up with Sam and Tucker at school. Tucker was eagerly waiting, hoping to hear one of Danny's "ghost stories" that most likely occurred last night.

"So, any ghosts last night?" Tucker asked eagerly. See, didn't I tell you?

"No, Tuck. But I _still_ didn't get any sleep because I kept on having nightmares!" complained Danny.

"What were they about? Another dream where Plasmius gets his way?" Sam said, uninterested. Danny would always come to school, complaining about a dream in which Vlad married Maddie, got Danny to join him, and killed Jack.

"Sort of. Still, they were different than the ones I usually have. In these, I woke up screaming!"

"Hold up," Tucker said. "In all of the movies where the hero has an unusual dream, something bad always happens. Dude, you need to tell us what it was, pronto!"

Suddenly, a girl who was obviously too young for high school walked up to the trio. She had light brown hair and light blue eyes.

"Hi, there. Who are you?" Sam asked in a friendly voice.

"I control all that you see before you. I even control you! BOW DOWN TO ME! MWAHAHAHAHA!" the strange girl declared in a sudden outburst of pure evilness. "My name is Hallie, and I'm the author of this fanfic!" she—I— added, cheerfully. "I'm here to play Danny's dream in a more accurate manner than his recap would most likely be."

"Are you saying I'm not descriptive, kid?" Danny demanded, insulted by my comment.

"No. It's just more fun to write out your dreams in a cool flashback!" I replied.

**Flashback to Danny's dream…**

Danny was in ghost mode, and Vlad was chasing him, holding out a plain, gold ring. The background was like the Ghost Zone's "sky," only red instead of green. Vlad caught Danny, and shoved the ring on his finger. It begins to glow, and Danny grows fangs, his eyes turn red, the emblem on his costume disappears, his costume turns red where it is white, he suddenly has a vampire cape (red inside, black outside), and he gets the often-used-in-Dark-Danny-fanfics black streak in his hair that I find so dang cool! Whoever thought that up, you're a genius!

**End flashback…**

"Yeah, and that's when I woke up," Danny said when the scene returned to Casper High.

"Man, how'd you show us that?" Tucker questioned in awe.

"Simple," I replied. "I'm not really here. I just inserted a character of myself from the safety of my keyboard to illustrate that I was showing the readers something. Man, it's good to be the author!" And, with that, I disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Ok… That was bizarre," Sam retorted. With that, the bell rang, signaling the start of school.

Nothing very exciting happened that day. The only unusual thing (besides my appearance, of course) was that there were no ghosts.

Little did they know, though, that after school, things were going to get _scary!_ Ok, that sounded _really_ corny. Whatever, I'm bored, my dog's not here, and I feel like being stupid, ok!

**IwillnotdrawDannyinclass.IwillnotdrawDannyinclass.IwillnotdrawDannyinclass.**

For the record, the above is a detention thing. And, I know, that was really bizarre. And short. The next chapter will be a bit longer, though. Review! And flames weaken Danny! Do you want the world to be destroyed? I thought not.


	2. The One RingTO RULE THEM ALL!

I'm back! FEAR MY POWER! I'll make the intro quick.

**Disclaimer: **I own Danny Phantom and the Once Ring to Rule Them All Flashplayer series! I also own Wicked, the Packers, the Yankees, my arch enemy as a slave, and the post of President of the United States. For the record, those are all things I _wish_ I had, but I don't. I'm a kid, I don't own squat! Oh, for those who don't know, ORTRTA belongs to Joseph Blanchette, aka Lengedary Frog. He'll explain the rest.

**Reviews:**

**EvilRobotZombieLoofaOverlord: **I know. I draw Danny in class, too! It _rocks_! Mine's Bob Boyle style, though.

**josh111888: **Thanks! And duh I used the word evil, a lot! It was to express my hatred of alarm clocks! As Sam once said, "I'm a creature of the night doomed to a family of morning people."

**purpledog100: **Same here. I wonder how hard David Kaufman worked to get that evil laugh down. It took me forever!

**Mythic Storm: **Oh my gosh, I never noticed that! I was just going for the classic evil Danny with a vampyric twist! Thankees, much!

**Tucker's Mayflower: **Heya, Maya! Sorry, I've always wanted to say that to you. Who doesn't love them? One of my friends. She hates the idea! Ironically, she's pure evil! Person I'm talking about, you know who you are! I was gonna next time _you_ update your fic! Obviously, though, you won't. At least, not until I nag you! Oh, you nag it to the left, you nag it to the right! You nag it all day, and you nag it all night! I don't own that, either.

**Just Plain Insane: **Aw, shucks, do you really mean that? Heh. Those reading this, check out the other reviews. I reviewed myself out of sheer boredom. Now I'm replying for the same reason!

**Chapter 2**

**The One Ring…TO RULE THEM ALL!**

**Iwillnotscreamrabidlyinschool.Iwillnotscreamrabidlyinschool.**

In the Ghost Zone, Vlad Plasmius floated outside of a purple door. _Where is he? This should have been done hours ago!_ he thought to himself. As if on que, the door creaked open. A short ghost-man with blue skin, a large nose, red eyes, and white hair just above his ears, as well as a walrus mustache appeared in the doorway. He was wearing leather clothing and an apron. Beads of sweat had formed on his wrinkled forehead, and were soaking his thick, white eyebrows.

"The project you assigned me is complete, Mr. Plasmius, sir," the ghost informed in a deep, hoarse, old man's voice.

"Excellent," Vlad replied. "May I see it?"

"Right this way, sir." The ghost gestured inside of the room, and Vlad flew in, closing the door behind him. Once inside, he instantly wished his ghost costume were short-sleeved. The room was boiling hot. The only light came from the burning fireplace and the furnace in the corner. _Obviously this man's cold blooded,_ the hybrid thought to himself. The room was filled with swords, hammars, anvils, keys, any metal imaginable. I'm sure you've figured out that this ghost is a blacksmith.

The ghost walked over to an anvil in the back of the room, put on a pair of thick gloves, picked something up, and carried it back to Vlad. He opened his fist, revealing a plain, gold ring.

"At last," Vlad murmured to himself. "The ring that will lead me to victory!"

All of a sudden, I appeared (aren't I annoying?). "The one ring…TO RULE THEM ALL!" With that, I disappeared, the two ghosts staring at the place where I'd been standing.

"Okay… Anyway, this ring will draw out the evil in whoever wears it almost instantly. The wearer can take it off, and their dark side will remain in command," the ghost informed Vlad.

"Excellent. And the effects are permanent?"

"Unless the person who you wish to put the ring on is strong willed enough, yes. Though somebody may come along and convince them to change back to good. Just keep whoever it is away from people who know of his or her transformation."

"This should work splendidly. Thank you." Vlad took the ring from the smith's hand, instantly dropping it from the pain of being burned." Ow! $#&, you didn't cool it off, you #$&ing idiot! I'm going to kill you!" Vlad yelled. The smith dropped the ring in water, cooling it off. He then handed it to Vlad with a nervous smile.

"Um…Here you go. Thank you for your time! Have a great day!" he said as he pushed Vlad outsode and slammed the door, locking it. He breathed a sigh of relief. "Glad that's over." With that, he went back to work.

**Iwillnotscreamrabidlyinschool.Iwillnotscreamrabidlyinschool.**

Yes, folks, Vlad Plasmius cussed! And I appeared, again! I won't do that too often, but if the chapter lacks humor, I'll do it to lighten up the moment. Review, or I shall send swarms of flying monkeys upon you! FLYING MONKEYS, I TELL YOU! And, those who know me in real life (or from other websites) feel free to say hi and praise my glorious work, if you haven't already. BEWARE! AND REVIEW!


	3. Guests, SleepTalking, and Onion Rings

Hi! I'm back!

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, I don't own the basic appearance for Evil Danny, I don't own a line from The Wizard of Oz used in this, and I would just love to own the EVIL _DAN_ PHANTOM! I love that! You can tell how completely obsessed I am with Danny being evil.

**Rakahn: **Really? Thanks! I try my hardest to be funny. Sometimes it doesn't work, but, whatever. As long as there is spur-of-the-moment humor, I live to amuse. I like them scrambled. More random, that way.

**Cute Sakura Angel: **No. If I did, I'd be referring to Dark Danny as Dan! **breaks into fits of laughter** His name is DAN! HAHAHAHAHAHA! Thanks for the review.

**dArkliTe-sPirit: **Yeah, it's based on that. Only, well, he has fangs and a collar on his cape and full gloves, instead of wrist guards. That fic rocked.

**christine: **Thank you for the praising part. Still, there are a couple of things I want to clear up with you. First of all, I never cussed. It was a one-time thing where Vlad was extra angry and it was censored. Second, of course me being there's annoying! The annoyingness is the whole point. I even mentioned once that my being there is annoying.

**purpledog100: **I know, I need to learn to make this longer. I'm trying, believe me. I don't really like LOTR. I just love this funny cartoon about Sauron. Thanks!

**Chapter 3**

**Forget the Ring of Rage!**

**Teachersarenotghosts.Teachersarenotghosts.Teachersarenotghosts.**

Danny, Sam, and Tucker were approaching Fenton Works. Danny noticed a very nice Jaguar parked outside.

"Wonder who that could be," Danny wondered to himself. He said goodbye to his friends and opened his front door.

"Ah, hello, Daniel!" Woa. De ja vu! Sure enough, there was Vlad in all his evil, hybrid glory.

"I'm guessing that was your car, outside?" Danny spat, venom coating every word.

"Yes. I had business here, and I thought, 'Why not visit my favorite family while I'm here?' I simply had to stop by!" the O Evil One replied, fake innocence obvious on his face. Danny wondered what Vlad really wanted. As if he'd read the younger halfa's mind, Vlad leaned in closer, foul breath forcing its way into Danny's nose. "You'll find out what I have planned soon enough, little badger," the villain whispered mysteriously.

After answering the annoying questions that parents always ask you after school (seriously, it's school, NOTHING HAPPENS!), Danny went onto IM with Sam and Tucker. Here's a paste of their chat.

**PhantomFD2530: **hi

**gothicveggie555: **hi

**TechnoTuck874: **hi

**PhantomFD2530: **guys, plasmius is my house, AGAIN! Oo;

**gothicveggie555: **ur kidding!

**TechnoTuck874: **wut duz he hav planned?

**PhantomFD2530: **i don't know. all he sed is that id find out soon enuff. that cant b good.

**TechnoTuck874: **nooooo, ya think?

**gothicveggie555: **tucker, this is serious! remember the dream?

**TechnoTuck874: **wow, there wuznt 1 IM-code word in that sentence! add in sum capitals, and ud b writing normally!

**PhantomFD2530: **focus!

**gothicveggie555: **focus!

**Gothicveggie555: **o, and danny, just try 2 stay clear of vlad as much as possible. If u cant avoid that, make sure there r people who dont know ur secret, k?

**PhantomFD2530: **k. thanx, sam.

As soon as Danny sent his message, Maddie called him to dinner.

**PhantomFD2530: **g2g

**PhantomFD2530: **dinner. bye

**gothicveggie555: **bye

**TechnoTuck874: **watch urself, dude

**PhantomFD2530: **i will. bye

**TechnoTuck874: **bye

**PhantomFD2530 is now offline**

Danny logged off and begrudgingly came downstairs. As he silently ate his meal, he occasionally looked up to glare at his arch enemy.

"What's the matter, Danny?" Maddie asked, conserned. "You're awfully quiet."

"I just had a rough day, is all," he assured his mother. He was relieved to be telling the truth, for once. A strange dream, a crazy girl, high school trauma, his arch enemy? Danny was surprised he wasn't already in the nut house! _Just a few more years until that_, he bitterly joked to himself.

That night, Danny lay awake in bed. He was having one of those times where you can hear things in the room below or next to you **(a/n: That happens to me, a lot.)**. He could hear Vlad shuffling in the guestroom. Danny was on high alert the entire night. Lucky for him, though, he got to hear some of Vlad's sleep-talks.

There were points where he said things such as, "I'll get the potatoes, my little candy penguin," "There's no place like home, there's no place like home," and "Coconutty monkeys are attacking the minty freshness!"

Danny laughed at all of those. _Yes, Dorothy, _he thought to himself, _go home. You're not wanted here._ He tried to restrain his laughter so that he wouldn't wake anyone up. If you think those lines are just stupid and random instead of funny, then try hearing them coming from a sophisticated, intelligent, mature, lonely, single man in his forties. Yeah, I thought so.

Even with the entertainment, Danny didn't get a wink of sleep. Luckily, though, it was a Saturday, so all he had to worry about was sneaking catnaps. But, first, he had a funny little surprise for V-man.

At about 9:00, Danny still in his PJ's, he approached Vlad, who was reading the newspaper, with his hands behind his back. "Hey, Vlad?"

"If you're looking for a fight, Danny, you won't get one unless you have a good reason," the man replied, looking Danny in the eye.

"No, it's nothing like that," the boy responded. He then pulled a pack of mints out from behind his back. Vlad raised an eyebrow. "I saved the minty freshness from the coconutty monkeys!" Danny then broke into laughter for a few minutes, and then caught his breath.

"Alright, either this is some sort of inside joke, or you're more twisted than I thought," Vlad stated.

"No, _you're_ the twisted one. Do you realize how loud you talk, in your sleep? I have a hard enough time sleeping with you quiet!" Vlad suddenly realized that what the child had said had to do with a dream he'd had, last night. It was one of the most strange, random dream's he could remember.

"Oh, yes, you are quite a riot, _Daniel_," the filthy, putrid, lonely, single ghost retorted sarcastically, saying "Daniel" as if it were a curse. The two of them glared at each other, and then Danny broke away.

Later on, our favorite trio was at Nasty Burger.

"Have you guys ever noticed that every single person in Casper High likes going to the same places at the same time?" Tucker asked.

"Tucker, you are the most random person I know," Sam commented, rolling her eyes before taking a bite of salad. "So, sleep well, Danny? Danny? Hello?" She looked at her friend, who was snoring face-first in his onion rings. She gently shook Danny by the shoulder, and he instantly shot up, an onion ring framing each eye, making him look like he had huge glasses on.

"Huh? Wha? What'd I miss?" Danny said quickly. The ghost-boy's friends snickered at him. "What's so funny?"

"Y-you're face!" Tucker managed to say before breaking into laughter.

"My face?" Danny repeated as the onion rings fell onto his lap. Rings of grease and crumbs now surrounded his eyes. He realized what had happened, and he ran to the bathroom to wash off.

That afternoon, Danny was laying on his bed, listening to music. He was smiling calmly and nodding his head to the beat, savoring the peace and quiet. Ever since he took up being a superhero, moments like these were very rare, so he wound down as much as possible. Unfortunately, his calm was interrupted by a red blast hitting him in the stomach. He winced.

"Plasmius!" he hissed in a voice that expressed an indescribable amount of hatred. He removed the headphones from his ears and stood up on his bed. To glowing blue rings formed around his waist and traveled up his body. When they were finished, Danny had a glowing aura, his baby blue eyes had turned a piercing lime green, his raven black hair had turned snow white, and his normal-boy attire had become a black and white jumpsuit with a letter D on the chest. For those who don't recognize the phenomenon, Danny went ghost.

Danny charged at the older hybrid, but he phased through the ceiling. Danny followed and ended up above his house. He scanned the skies for his enemy. Out of nowhere, Vlad's arm hooked around Danny's neck, gagging him. His hand had a plain gold band in it (band meaning ring, of course). His other hand grabbed one of Danny's, which the boy was using to try and pry free of Vlad's headlock. Danny tried everything to get his hand free; Intangibility, jerking, pulling–everything he could think of! He'd use his other hand, but he knew that Vlad would just choke him if he didn't continue prying. His eyes grew wide as Vlad placed the ring on his finger.

**Teachersarenotghosts.Teachersarenotghosts.Teachersarenotghosts.**

Cliffhanger! Dun dun dun… There you go, a longer, cooler, more action-packed chapter! Review, or I won't update! See? An honest threat. Is everyone having oodles of fun at school? I know I'm not. Happy trails! AND REVIEW!

**! Just Plain Insane !**


End file.
